El dia de tu partida.
by Member Unknow
Summary: Ni idea, pero bueno mejor leanlo y dejenme review, please, no sean duros. Es la primera parte


Hola!!! AquÃ­ estoy de nuevo dando lata, en esta ocasiÃ³n, el fic serÃ¡, bueno, no es un song fic, pero tiene una canciÃ³n en su contenido, la canciÃ³n es viejÃ­sima, a ver si les suena, sino nimoyo ( bwuwaajajajaja ALTO FANS DEL TAKARI ( y no digan que no les avise) Â©Â®  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 El dia de tu partida (1Âª. Parte)  
  
4.1 Por: Sora Ishida.  
  
4.2  
  
4.3  
  
4.4  
  
4.5  
  
4.6 Valla hermanita, tienes suerte, dos chavos detrÃ¡s de ti, Â¿debes estar feliz no? â€"dijo un chico con melena alborotada (esta cuerisimo ( ).  
  
Feliz?, Na, para nada, -dijo la portadora de la luzâ€" pero creo que tu no estas nada feliz.  
  
  
  
Feliz?, Triste? Quien sabe, ya lo superare â€"y dio un suspiroâ€" ya que estoy madurando como dijo Agumon.  
  
  
  
Madurando? â€"y le dio un codazo- Aja y que dedo quieres que me chupe?  
  
  
  
Ja-ja-ja, mucha risa â€"de pronto  
  
  
  
Hola Kari â€"dijo el clon de Tai (solo YO le digo asÃ­, solo YO) Hola Tai.  
  
  
  
Hola Davis â€"dijeron los dos hermanos.  
  
  
  
Bueno, irÃ© a ver que hay de nuevo por el parque, los dejo â€"y le guiÃ±o el ojo a Davis.  
  
  
  
AdiÃ³s hermano â€"grito Kari.  
  
  
  
AdiÃ³s Tai â€"grito Davis.  
  
Piensas ir a algÃºn lado? â€"le pregunto Davis  
  
No â€"le dijo muy triste, Davis noto su tristeza y le pregunto- Por que estas triste?  
  
Es que.....TK, se ira a Paris con su mamÃ¡ a ver a sus abuelos y yo, yo lo extraÃ±are mucho ( -y comenzÃ³ a llorar-  
  
No llores Kari que se me destroza el alma de verte asÃ­ -trato de consolarla Davis-.  
  
Mientras en el parque:  
  
Y por que no le dices mas, asÃ­ la convencerÃ¡s de que lo deje contigo â€"decÃ­a una chica pelirroja mientras caminaban-.  
  
Ya lo hice y no quiere... no voy a rebajarme a rogarle mas â€"dijo un poco molesto un chico rubio-.  
  
Por lo visto no....., mira ahÃ­ esta Tai!  
  
DÃ³nde... A si! Oye Tai! â€"le grito Matt-.  
  
Tai volteo, los vio juntos, a Matt y a Sora, en el fondo le dolÃ­a, pero mientras ella fuera feliz, el tambiÃ©n lo seria.  
  
Hola chicos â€"los saludo-. Â¿CÃ³mo estÃ¡n?  
  
4.6.1 Hola Tai â€"y lo saludo con un beso-.  
  
Que onda Tai â€"lo saludo Matt-.  
  
Pues aquÃ­, dando la vuelta â€"dijo sin Ã¡nimos- y ustedes?  
  
TambiÃ©n, ademÃ¡s, ( hoy cumplimos un mes y venimos a dar una vuelta â€"dijo Sora muy contenta (-.  
  
Asi es â€"dijo Matt alegre-.  
  
4.6.2 Que bien, los felicito!! Y....SÃ¡ndwich!!! â€"grito e hicieron un sÃ¡ndwich jajaja.  
  
Ay Tai â€"dijo Sora riÃ©ndose- Nunca vas a cambiar.  
  
Claro que no! Por que asÃ­ me adoran!!! Jajajajajajjaa  
  
Tai... Me preocupas â€"dijo Sora-.  
  
Matt solo reÃ­a hasta que sonÃ³ el celular de Sora:  
  
Esperen, Hola?, A si, claro, no te preocupes, Â¿ahora no? No, no es molestia, claro que no, vale se lo dirÃ©, si besos, bye. â€"y colgÃ³-.  
  
Â¿QuiÃ©n era? â€"pregunto Matt-.  
  
Era TK, dijo que si tienes un celular que lo tengas prendido y que â€"suspiro- se ira maÃ±ana.  
  
Que? MaÃ±ana? Tan pronto? Â¿CÃ³mo se le ocurre a mi mamÃ¡ irse asÃ­ como asÃ­? â€"dijo Matt furioso-.  
  
Valla, Kari se pondrÃ¡ muy triste â€"suspiro Tai-.  
  
Al dia siguiente en el aeropuerto con TK:  
  
Hijo, despÃ­dete, te espero en la salida â€"dijo la seÃ±ora Takaishi-.  
  
Esta bien mamÃ¡ â€"dijo TK-.  
  
TK, te extraÃ±are mucho â€"dijo Kari-.  
  
TambiÃ©n yo â€"y se abrazaron-.  
  
Y como siempre MI clon se puso celoso y se interpuso entre ellos.  
  
4.6.3 Vamos, solo serÃ¡n tres meses, que son tres meses??  
  
Davis â€"dijo Yolei-.  
  
Pasaran como el agua...  
  
Davis........  
  
No se esta muriendo.......  
  
Davis.....  
  
De todos modos aayyyyyy â€"no pudo continuar, ya que Yolei lo jalo de la oreja y lo llevo con los otros.  
  
Davis no los molestes â€"dijo Cody-.  
  
Ay pero si solo me estaba despidiendo de Ã©l.  
  
Todos rieron, hasta que toco el turno de Sora y Matt.  
  
CuÃ±adita.. Te voy a extraÃ±ar â€"le dijo abrazÃ¡ndola- cuida a mi hermano por favor.  
  
4.6.4 Yo tambiÃ©n te voy a extraÃ±ar, y por tu hermano no te preocupes, lo cuidare muuuy bien.  
  
Y le dio un beso en la frente, asÃ­ como cuando estaban en el Digimundo. Matt no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y los separo, solo Tai y TK se pudieron dar cuenta y ambos sonrieron. Matt le dijo:  
  
TK..... cuÃ­date hermano â€"y se abrazaron-.  
  
Ya sabes, lo mismo te digo y..... cuÃ­dala.  
  
A lo lejos, TK vio a su mamÃ¡ haciÃ©ndole seÃ±as, ya era hora de partir.  
  
Ya es hora de que me vaya â€"suspiro- Bueno chicos..... AdiÃ³s.  
  
TK....-dijo Kari a punto de llorar-.  
  
Vamos Kari, no llores â€"la consolaba-.  
  
Esta bien, no llorare.  
  
TK se dirigiÃ³ hacia Davis, y le susurro muy serio:  
  
4.6.5 CuÃ­dala.  
  
No te preocupes, lo harÃ© â€"le contesto muy serio, y se dieron la mano.  
  
Bueno chicos, hasta luego â€"se despidiÃ³ de todos-.  
  
AdiÃ³s TK, cuÃ­date â€"le dijeron-.  
  
  
  
  
  
Total, como dijo Davis paso rÃ¡pidamente un mes y medio como agua, Kari seguÃ­a triste, por TK tal vez? Por que o por quien?  
  
Solo YO lo se y no se los dire bbwwwauauauauajuaja.  
  
Esta es la primera parte de este fic, esta aburrido ya lo se pero no pierdo nada con intentar escribir una historia barata jeje, comentarios, dinero, felicitaciones, quejas escrÃ­banme gratis a sora_matt001@hotmail.com y enseguida harÃ© la segunda parte.  
  
  
  
Ja ne. (  
  
U  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4.7 


End file.
